Finding TK
by HeyThereItsJustMeAndNowYou
Summary: This is a collection of seperate stories about our precious TK getting injured. It will contain my expanded version of things that happen on the show and original stories. Prompts are more than welcome.
1. Bring The Battering Ram

**Hi :)**

**I may have made a tiny little mistake yesterday and started watching Lone Star, and let's just say I spent the next 7 hours staring at the TV, binge watching all of the episodes and wondering what on Earth I'm going to do with my life while waiting for the next episode to come. I've seen the trailer for the series months ago, fell in love with it within the first ten seconds and specifically told myself _not_ to start watching it in the middle of the semester, because I know I am the most impatient person ever and can't possibly wait an entire week to find out what happens next. Especially since series about firefighters are my weakest spot. So naturally, I watched it anyway and now, here we are.**

**All of the characters have already found a way to crawl deep into my heart, but I seem to an especially soft spot for TK, so I just can't get enough of his scenes. If any of you have read my Chicago PD story, you will know, writing about medical things is kind of a passion of mine. (I'm sorry in advance, TK.) There have already been a couple of scenes on the show, where TK was close to being seriously hurt, which immediately gave me an idea to expand the scenes and add a little bit more of whump to them.**

**So, this story will consist of different separate stories about TK. Some of them will be based on what happens on the show, but I would love to write entirely original stories. You are more than welcome to send me prompts, so I know what you'd like to read.**

**I think I've probably done enough rambling (I am a guilty master of looong author's notes), so let's move on to the first story.**

**The preview for episode 8 gave me a heart attack, so I desperately wanted to write my own version of what I want to see happen, but I thought it might make more sense to start at the beginning, so the first chapter will be about TK's overdose in episode 1. After that, I might continue with TK getting sucked into corn, tornados or the awaited episode 8. If I get any prompts or am struck with a better idea than that, then I'll probably write that instead, so we'll see where this takes me.**

**Thank you for reading the longest introduction ever and I hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: This chapter contains mentions of suicide. If you don't wish to read about such topics, I suggest you skip the first chapter. The next chapter will be about the time TK got sucked into the corn.**

**Bring The Battering Ram**

**TK's P.O.V.**

_What have I done?_

I can feel my heart racing and my chest feels tighter than ever.

I shouldn't have done this. It just hurt so bad. Just this morning, I had everything I could ever want. Today was supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life. I had everything planned out. The ring, the dinner, the proposal. Everything.

And then everything crumbled.

The white pills in my hand are starting to get blurry as cold sweat rushes over me. This was a mistake. I was doing so well. I shouldn't have done this. I shouldn't have. It's just so easy to just…

Dad. I need to call dad.

I can feel my knees getting weaker. My phone's on the couch. I just need to get to my couch. A few more steps.

Black spots.

They're everywhere.

No, no, no. I need to get to my phone first. I'm so close.

Pins and needles shoot through my body the second my knees hit the floor. My head follows immediately after, dragging me into darkness.

I'm scared.

_Dad, help me. I'm so sorry… Dad._

**Owen's P.O.V.**

_"He hasn't come in yet."_

The words keep ringing inside my head, making me feel sick to my stomach.

My fist feels numb from banging on the door so many times, but there's still no response.

Why didn't I check in yesterday? Why didn't I just pick up the phone and call?

"TK!" I scream once again, throwing myself against the door, hoping the hinges finally break.

Nothing.

I keep begging he's just happily asleep after a memorable night or blasting music while working out. Keep hoping his phone's on silent for no good reason. Keep begging it's not true, even though deep inside I know it is. I've known ever since that dreadful sentence. He hasn't come in yet.

I can hear the sirens getting closer.

_I'm coming TK. Hold on, I'm coming._

"TK!" I scream the second the door comes down.

He's there.

So are the pills.

I was right.

He's motionless. TK's never motionless. Not even when he's sleeping.

It's too quiet.

I rush forward, dropping on the floor next to him, turning him on his back and praying to get any sort of response.

I don't.

His face is white, and his lips are blue.

No, no, no.

This can't be happening.

My finger's desperately reach for his neck, trying to find a pulse.

There isn't one.

"He's in cardiac arrest!" I yell, pressing my hand on his chest over and over again, praying that I'm not too late. One, two, three, four.

"Get the EMTs over here, now" the officer orders.

Five, six, seven, eight.

"Sir, you should let us take over" someone suggests, awaking the monster inside of me, who is more than willing to strangle anyone who tries to keep me from saving my son.

Nine, ten, eleven, twelve. "Give me the Narcan!" Come on, TK, breathe.

The requested object appears in my hand and I jam in into TK's thigh, willing it to do the trick. I allow myself to look at his dead looking face. An EMT is squeezing an ambu bag, pumping air into his oxygen deprived lungs.

Wake up, TK, wake up.

It seems to last an eternity, before his muscles spasm and I finally hear him gasp.

Thank god.

His scared eyes snap open and dart all over the place, searching for who knows what. I wanna cry and laugh at the same time, but I'm interrupted by a gurgling sound.

My instincts kick in and I immediately turn him on his side, just in time to see him puke his guts out. Thank god he didn't puke while he was unconscious.

"Watch his airway" somebody says, before TK rolls on his back again, the EMT keeping an eye on his breathing if the hand keeping his neck straight is anything to go by.

I am well aware of several gloved hands, resting on my son's arms and legs, keeping him from moving. To them, this is just another overdose patient. My hand's still resting on his chest, the way too fast rising and falling reassuring me that he is in fact breathing.

My eyes are locked on him, while simultaneously keeping an eye on the rest of the world, ready to protect him from anything harmful. His eyes, on the other hand, are panicked. They keep looking all over the place fanatically, not really focusing on anything.

Until they land on me.

That's when they finally stop, and I understand what they were searching for. They were looking for me.

"Dad" he whispers, somehow finding the strength to sit up and wrap his arms around me. I finally let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. He's okay.

"It's okay" I say, trying my best to reassure him, although I might be trying to reassure myself too.

"I'm so sorry."

He's shaking. I can tell he's crying, which breaks my heart.

I can't keep the horrifying thought out of my head. Was he trying to kill himself? Has he relapsed and I just didn't see it? Didn't notice until it was almost too late?

"It's okay, it's okay."

I don't know how long we stay like this.

The cops have let go of TK's legs at some point and taken a step back, while the EMTs are clearly waiting to be able to properly examine TK and take him to the ER.

But I know he and I both need a moment to ourselves, so I don't move.

"It's okay, kiddo, I'm here now. You're okay."

I keep holding him for a while longer, until the EMTs start shooting me extremely impatient looks.

"Come on, buddy, move over to the stretcher, so they can take a look at you and make sure you're okay" I whisper, trying not to freak him out again.

"No! Dad, please, don't make me go" TK gasps.

"I'm sorry, TK, but we need to get you checked out" I say, gently trying to peel him off of me.

"Dad, please" he sobs out, wrapping his shaky arms around me even tighter. "I promise, I'm fine."

"TK, you know fully well what could happen once the Narcan wears off" I state firmly. "If you stop breathing again, I won't be able to help you."

It breaks my heart seeing him like this.

"I'm here, TK. I'm not leaving you, buddy. I promise, I won't let anybody hurt you."

I finally feel him relax in my embrace, so I give the paramedics a little nod. We help TK on his wobbly feet and guide him towards the stretcher.

I can see he's fidgeting with the rim of his shirt, staring at something only he can see and taking shaky breaths.

I cover his hands with mine, watching as the paramedics cut off his shirt and stick on the heart monitor pads. The beeping makes him jump a little, so I decide to cross the line and take over the job of paramedics, hoping to take at least some of the stress away. I know I'm receiving death stares from them, but I could really care less. I put and oximeter on his fingers and cover him with a blanket, when I notice one of the EMTs preparing an IV.

As soon as TK sees the needle, he jerks away, the beeping sound getting faster and faster.

"Relax, TK" I say, putting a hand on his shoulder, before turning my attention to the paramedic. "Is that really necessary?"

He gives me a strange look, so I allow myself a quick explanation of TK's fear of needles. I know they're supposed to put an IV in no matter what, but somehow, I manage to persuade them into waiting a little longer. Small mercies and the perks of being a firefighter.

Seeing TK's posture relax again, lets me breath a little easier.

**Owen's P.O.V.**

He won't stop shaking.

We've been driving for at least ten minutes and TK's still shaking uncontrollably. But then again, so am I.

I've been talking ever since we left his apartment. I'm not sure exactly what I'm saying, but it seems to be reassuring TK, so I keep going.

At some point, I notice his pale face turn into a green shade and manage to shove one of those blue bags in front of his face just in time to see him vomit.

The paramedics exchange some stats, while I keep trying my best to soothe the sweaty, pale and shaky pile of misery in front of me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice the paramedic preparing an oxygen mask, which my already agitated son won't appreciate very much, so I shoot him a questioning look, demanding an explanation.

"His respiratory rate is on the low side" he says, motioning towards the heart monitor.

I see TK tense up immediately, his even more shallow breathing clearly showing his distress.

"Hey, hey, relax" I say, rubbing his chest. "You're okay."

Once I determine that he really does need the extra oxygen, I stretch out my hand.

"Give it to me, I'll do it." He sighs, probably cursing me in his mind, but complies none the less. "TK, buddy, look at me. I'm gonna put the oxygen mask on you, okay? I know you hate it, but it's gonna help you breathe a little better, alright?"

He gives me a wary look, but after a few more seconds, I receive a small nod.

Thank god.

"I really need to get an IV going, so I can give him more Narcan to help maintain his breathing" the paramedic interrupts me once again. I'm really starting to get frustrated.

"What's the ETA?" I ask, debating how much of a bad idea putting an IV in would be inside of a moving vehicle.

"Two minutes" the other paramedic yells from the driver's seat.

My eyes meet TK's and the decision is made.

"He can last two more minutes."

**Owen's P.O.V.**

"26-year-old male suffering from opiate overdose. He's bradycardic, BP is 90/70, respiratory rate 7 breaths per minute. He was found unresponsive at his apartment. We administered one dose of Narcan and got him breathing again" the paramedic states, pushing the stretcher further into the constantly busy emergency room.

"Do we know what he took?" the doctor asks as soon as she reaches the stretcher.

"Oxy" I state, before the paramedic can say anything. "He's a recovering opioid addict."

"Alright, get him into trauma 3" the doctor states, before turning to TK. "I'm doctor Carter. Can you tell me your name?"

"TK" he mumbles so quietly, I can barely recognize his nickname.

"Alright, TK, are you in any pain?" she asks, receiving a nonverbal response. I'm sure he's lying, but she seems to accept his answer. "I'm glad to hear that. Did you hit anything when you fell?"

He shrugs in response, making my heart clench at the thought of him having concussion or some other injury I managed to miss.

Several nurses start connecting TK to different monitors, as doctor Carter pulls out a penlight, shining it into both of his eyes. "Pupils are constricted. I'm going to order a head CT just in case. We need to get his respiratory rate up. Let's get an IV going and give him another dose of Narcan."

"Umm, can I have a quick word?" I ask, motioning for the doctor to follow me to the side. "He's had some bad experiences with needles in the past…" I whisper, constantly keeping an eye on TK, who seems to be very busy trying to follow everything the nurses are doing.

"Okay, what do you suggest?" she asks.

"Just… don't rush him, unless you absolutely need to. Please."

Fifteen minutes and a lot of commotion and reassuring words, the IV is finally in, providing a second dose of Narcan. TK is visibly exhausted, but I can still see relief all over his face as soon as I casually cover the IV port with a blanket.

One of the nurses brings TK a cup of disgusting-looking black liquid, which can only be charcoal. To my surprise, he drinks it, no questions asked. An ultrasound is brought in, before doctor Carter asks me to step aside for a moment.

"The ultrasound showed that your son still has some pills inside his stomach" she explains, letting the information sink in. "We need to perform gastric suction in order to remove them."

She explains the procedure to me and to my surprise doesn't object when I request to be present during the whole stomach pumping part.

"I think it might be easier for your son if you're there" she says, giving me a small smile.

"Thank you. Do you mind if I tell him?" I ask.

"Not at all. We'll get started right away."

**TK's P.O.V.**

"TK?" doctor Carter asks me again. "Do you understand?"

I try to take a deep breath, dreading what's about to come, before giving her a small nod. I'm laying on my left side, a doctor and two nurses in front of me and my dad right behind me, gently rubbing my back.

"Good, let's get started. This is a numbing spray. I'm going to spray it in your throat to help you tolerate the tube better, okay?"

I squeeze my dad's hand even harder, before opening my mouth.

The spray kicks in immediately, making me anxious.

"Relax, TK, you're doing great" my dad soothes me. "You can breathe just fine, I promise."

"Ready?" the doctor asks, but all I can see is the tube in her hands. A nurse puts a bite block into my mouth, before the doctor advances the long clear tube.

I instinctively reach my hand up to pull it out, before my dad successfully restraints me, making sure I don't move. "Don't touch it, kiddo. You're doing so great. It's almost done."

I can hear my heart racing way too fast and it feels like I'm suffocating. There is so much commotion around me and I can feel warm tears slipping down my cheeks. A buzzing sound blocks out everything except for the voice right next to my ear.

"It's okay, buddy. You're going to be okay."

**Owen's P.O.V.**

Once all of the saline is injected and pumped back out, the doctors administers another dose of charcoal through the tube, before pulling the uncomfortable thing out.

"We're all done, honey" she says, handing me the oxygen mask again. "Put this on him."

I switch the nasal cannula out for the oxygen mask again, before covering TK with a blanket.

"You did great, buddy. I'm proud of you." I rub his head, wondering how we got here. He opens his mouth to say something, but I interrupt him. "It's okay, we can talk later. I know you're sorry. Get some rest."

I look straight into his eyes, crumbling at the pain and sorrow staring back at me. And right there and then, the decision is simple.

We're going to Austin.

_The end._

**So, this is it for the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I would really appreciate it if you could leave me a review and let me know what you think, so I know whether or not I should continue with this story. As I said before, prompts are always welcome.**

**Thank you again for reading. I'll try to post again as soon as possible.**

**Love, N**


	2. Who's Going Down?

**Hello again :)**

**I'm so sorry you had to wait this long for an update. I actually wrote most of the second chapter the day after posting the first one, but never got the chance to write the ending and re-read it to check for mistakes. Now here we are, almost three weeks later. College has been insane lately and now the whole virus thing is adding to the mix. For those of you who don't know, I live right next to Italy and I go there all the time. So when the whole epidemy thing happened everything went a little crazy. And my country decided to be stupid and not do anything about it until it's too late. Actually, let me rephrase that. My country decided to repeat the same exact mistakes as Italy. And now we're screwed. It took as less than five days to become the 13th most infected country in the world. We honestly deserve a pat on the back. They finally decided to cancel schools one week ago, saying we're gonna have two weeks off. They just cancelled school for at least another month, but we saw that coming. So now I get to experience what it's like to homeschool. Well… I get a bad version of homeschool, because apparently my teachers haven't heard of a camera before, which means I have to teach myself everything. Also, in case you were wondering, we're all on lockdown and almost forbidden from leaving our home, which means the library is also closed. Which means I have no chance of getting books that I need for school. Isn't it great? And to think we could've prevented this or at least some of it. All jokes to the side, my mom has no immune system, which means this thing is very dangerous for her and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried. I also have an autoimmune disease, but I'm supposed to be the "safe generation", so I'm not worried about myself. Considering the fact that I was still in college a week ago, I've decided to keep myself locked in my bedroom just in case. I'd go crazy if I infected my mom. Sarcasm to the side, I know you come from all over the world, so I hope all of you and your families and friends are safe and well.**

**Some of you probably know that I really like talking to all of you and I really appreciate feedback, which is why I normally answer every single one of the reviews I get on my stories. So, I wanna know if you would like me to answer each one of you personally in the future or not. (I won't mind either way.)**

**WhyDoIWrite****: Oh my goodness, hiiii! This is so awesome! The second I saw your username, I died. What are the odds? It's amazing to see that we now share another favourite character. You always leave me the sweetest reviews on my Chicago PD story, so I was amazed when I saw you were a TK fan too. I was debating whether or not I should even post a new FanFiction, because I felt like I was betraying everyone who's been waiting for an update on my Chicago PD story. But I just wanted to write this so badly… Thank you for your kind words and support. It means the world to me. (My take on 1x08 is hopefully coming soon.)**

**larutanrepus89****: Another familiar username :) Thank you so much!**

**Guest****: Hi! Believe it or not, the day of the update has come.**

**Guest****: Your wish is my command :) And yes, I have seen the promo and I am dying to write about it, so yes, it will happen.**

**Guest****: Merci beaucoup :)**

**BwithUforever****: Thank you so so much! I'm glad you like it.**

**Sara****: Hi! I can't get enough of TK either, so I'm already crying over the fact that I'm gonna have to wait a while for the show to continue. It's a tragedy. Thank you so much for your sweet review! I love to read about our sweet injured TK and I also love to write about, so there's a lot more to come.**

**Guest****: Thank you so much! I can't wait to write about episode 8 either. I can only imagine how much I'm going to cry while watching it. It's gonna be great! (I promise, I'm not crazy XD)**

**Guest****: Aww, thank you so much! I really appreciate that. I adore the relationship between TK and Owen too. It makes me so happy that they actually show quite a lot of it on the show. I think they focus on the little things more than other shows normally do, which is probably why I love it so much. I'd still love to see more of it though. I honestly wouldn't mind watching hours and hours of it. And can we just talk about their Instagram lives? I mean… those lives and stories are everything!**

**X5 - 452 and 492****: Thank you so much! Your wish has been granted :)**

**Guest****: Don't worry, you're getting your TK fix :) I can't wait to watch the finale. For some reason it still hasn't aired in my country, so… that's mean. I've seen some clips though and I absolutely will write about that crash. Man, I'm so excited!**

**markylannister****: Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're getting another one :)**

**FlyingWolf29****: Oh my goodness, would you look at that? A silo prompt. Totally random question, but can you read my mind? That's _exactly_ what this chapter is about, so you're welcome (even though I only saw your prompt minutes before posting this XD) And thank you, I'm really glad you enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope this one doesn't disappoint :)**

**Guest****: Welcome to the fandom and welcome to my filling the holes/torturing TK stories :) I hope they do you justice.**

**Thank you to those who favourited and followed the story, and thank you to everyone who read it. The positive feedback has been incredible and I can't even begin to tell you how much it means to me. Also, I just realised that this story has had more than 1000 views. Which is a lot. I posted the first chapter on 1st March, which is 20 days ago. I've been writing my "most successful" story for almost three years and currently has a little over 140,000 views. See the difference? This story got way more views than that one, which is insane…**

**Okay, I'm gonna stop now. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Who's Going Down?**

**Owen's P.O.V.**

"Who's going down?" I ask, after hearing a ridiculous amount of commotion from the inside of the silo. I fully expect to hear Derek's name over the radio, which means I'm not at all prepared for the response I get.

"TK and Marjan" Judd yells hurriedly and in a very much panicked way, not easing the blow whatsoever. "Cut it open now!"

Damn it. Why does it always have to be TK?

Before I know it, I'm cutting a hole into the side of the tank. I can hear the paramedics requesting additional ambulances, which only makes me worry more.

It's not just about Derek anymore. It's about my team. My son.

I know this is a ticking bomb. You see, being partially submerged into grain can cause serious contusions and can literally rip you apart, but being fully submerged is a whole different thing. Tons of corn are piled on top of you, literally crushing you alive.

Grain is similar to quicksand. Even when the smallest amount of grain has space to move, it fills the empty space within seconds. See where I'm going with this? Every time TK breathes, he risks inhaling corn and every time he exhales, the pressure on his chest gets bigger and bigger. Eventually his breaths are going to become so shallow, he's going to suffocate.

The second the hole is made corn starts piling out and spreading all over the floor, covering my feet and eventually my shoes and knees. Everyone goes silent for what feels like forever, before Marjan finally appears and stumbles out of the hole.

I rush forward, helping her stand up, while keeping an eye out for TK. "Marjan, you okay?" I ask, receiving a nod and a cough in response.

"Where's TK?" she gasps. "He was holding my hand…"

Her comment stabs me in the chest more than I ever thought possible. I share a look with Judd, who seems to be frozen in place, probably doing the exact same thing as me, which is going over every possible bad scenario.

Damn it. This can't be happening. I'm starting to freak out a little. I'm not one to lose my mind in a crisis, but when it comes to my son… let's just say I'm a bit more short-tempered.

Just then Derek falls out of the hole too, piles of corn immediately covering him again. Paramedics rush forward, pulling him to safety before whisking him away and towards a hospital within two minutes.

There's still no sign of TK though.

"Where is he?" I ask, my heart clenching tight, trying to suffocate me. "Why isn't he out yet? TK!"

All of us are standing motionless, staring at the hole in the side of the silo, waiting for TK to appear. After a while, Judd curses. "Mateo, cut more holes" he yells, before doing a little nervous pacing thing for the next minute or so.

"How long has he been in there?" Paul asks me, putting one of his hands on my shoulder.

"I don't know" I gasp helplessly, before being interrupted by Judd.

"Six minutes."

Damn it. That's too long. Where is he?

Mateo makes two more holes, while I keep watching the grain flow slower and slower, until I finally spot something black right next to the first hole.

"There!" I yell, rushing forward, a sickening feeling forming in my stomach the second I step into the grain again and realise, how difficult it is to stay afloat.

"TK!" I yell, reaching through the hole and grabbing for the familiar black fabric covered in yellow dust. He must've gotten pushed into the wall by the grain, missing the hole by inches.

Judd is suddenly standing right next to me. "Get him out, now!" he yells at whoever can hear him (probably me), his hands reaching inside of the hole and pulling desperately.

Together, we have just enough strength to pull TK and a whole lot of corn closer.

It feels like I'm pulling a sack of cement.

I stumble back, my back landing on top of the corn piled all over the floor, with TK right next to me. Buried headfirst in the grain.

"TK!" I yell, scrambling to my feet while simultaneously reaching for his shoulder. "You okay?"

He's not moving.

Why isn't he moving?

Judd's next to me now, helping me turn TK over on his back, yelling his name very loudly too. I think the rest of the team must be standing really close to us by now too, because all of their screaming is starting to make my head feel like it's gonna explode any second.

I feel sick.

TK's face is white, with a clear blue tint to it. You know all those dead bodies from cop shows? From the people who either drowned or froze to death. Yeah, that's what his face looks like.

This feels a lot like New York. Except this time, I don't know how to fix it.

Judd rubs TK's chest with his hand, hoping to get any sort of reaction from him, but he stays still. He's TK. He's _never_ still.

I keep expecting him to burst out laughing and tell me it was all a joke, but it doesn't happen.

"He's not breathing" Judd announces, grabbing TK under his shoulders and dragging him away from the corn, carefully laying him on solid ground. I crawl my way towards them, wincing as I see Judd start chest compressions.

"Check his airway" he orders, motioning towards TK's head. I'm honestly glad, he's taken control of the situation, giving me the freedom to be a dad and lose my mind. Well, at least a little.

I gently pull TK's chin up and open his mouth, my heart stopping at the realisation of what's in front of me.

Corn.

Everywhere.

"Damn it" I hiss, using my finger to try and get as much of the corn as possible out of TK's mouth. He must've inhaled it.

Judd eyes me carefully, never breaking the rhythmical pounding. I can tell he isn't holding back, using all of his strength to try and get TK breathing again.

Seconds seem to last a lifetime, before the tiniest little cough finally escapes his mouth.

Judd immediately stops compressions and turns TK on his side, gently patting his back. "That's it, buddy. Cough it up."

His head is still resting on my shaking hands. "Breathe, TK, breathe" I whisper, making eye-contact with Judd, who despite not liking TK very much, seems really concerned. I'm starting to think I should be happy about the fact that I know absolutely nothing about these type of Texas things. Such as grain silos and their dangers.

"How far out's that ambo?" Judd yells at no one in particular, while I try my best not to puke at the sound of barely existing irregular wheezes, coming from my son.

"Three minutes" that no one in particular yells back, his response followed by some serious cursing coming from Judd.

"Keep his airway open" he says, doing a onceover of the motionless figure in front of him, while I make sure that the horrific wheezing never stops. "Somebody get me oxygen! Come on, TK, breathe." Who would've thought Judd would be the one to look like he's about to puke at the sight of my son? Go figure. "He's freezing. Paul, go get him a blanket!"

Judd's words struck me like a lightning. I never even realised how cold the skin underneath my fingers was. But it's boiling hot in Texas… Seconds later a blanket is wrapped around TK and the emergency oxygen mask we keep in the truck for _just in case _is secured around his head.

The whole team is standing around us, each member expressing their fear and concern in a different way. Some apparently have a very good pokerface, while some look just about ready to cry.

I notice Judd is running one of his hands up and down TK's arm and leg, while using the other one to keep TK on his side. I, on the other hand, am in the middle of my reassuring monologue, when TK finally starts to wiggle around.

"Hey there, buddy" I say, gently rubbing his back to hopefully offer him some additional comfort. "Everything's gonna be okay. Help is on the way. Just breathe." His eyes have made no effort to open yet, but his hands and feet keep twitching every now and then, making me wonder exactly how alert he actually is.

Suddenly, he jolts, arms reaching towards his face and pulling the oxygen mask off.

"Whoa, hey, leave that on" Judd says, trying to pry his fingers off of it unsuccessfully.

I notice TK's lips moving, but no sound's coming out, so I lean closer. "Everybody quiet! What is it TK?"

It's barely audible, but I immediately know what he's saying. "M-ar"

"She's okay, buddy. She's right here" I say, looking towards Marjan. "She's safe."

It's so much like TK to think of everybody else before himself. He's the one barely breathing, and he's still concerned about the wellbeing of others.

Marjan officially gives up on her _endlessly tough_ reputation and kneels next to TK, gently grabbing one of his hands.

My thoughts are interrupted by painful groans and coughing, so I gently snatch the oxygen mask out of TK's other hand and gently press it over his face. "Put the mask back on, son." I don't bother with the strap, knowing it's gonna be way more comfortable for TK if I'm the one holding the scary uncomfortable thing.

"TK, I know you like your sleep and all, but do you think you could open your eyes for me real quick?" Judd asks, achieving absolutely nothing, which makes his face scrunch up in a weird way.

I decide not to get into it, so I keep talking until the second ambulance finally shows up, paramedics rushing forward with all of the necessary equipment.

The female one immediately grabs a stethoscope and listens to TK's heart, while the other one connects him to a monitor. Apparently, that's interesting enough to get TK to finally open his eyes.

"Hey, buddy. Stay awake for me, okay?" I whisper, rubbing his head with my fingers, just like I did when he was little.

"He's barely getting any air. We need to move" the paramedic states, just as TK's eyes roll back and his body goes still once again.

"TK!" I scream as I get pushed out of the way by the male paramedic.

"Bag him" the other one says, throwing an ambu bag to the man who just shoved me out of the way.

They turn TK on his back again, before the man starts squeezing the ambu bag, forcing air into his lungs.

"There's too much resistance" he states.

"Alright, we need to intubate."

_Oh god. Please, TK, you have to be okay._

**Owen's P.O.V.**

This whooshing thing is _really_ starting to get on my nerves.

So is the constant beeping.

And this plastic chair, which is giving me a hernia in case you were wondering.

"I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee" Judd whispers, while standing up with a very dramatic groan. I guess that makes two hernias. "Do you want anything?"

I shake his head and try my best to offer him a half-smile, even though I'm dead tired.

It's been 34 hours since TK was brought in. That makes about an hour of emergency room horror, almost eight hours of surgery and 25 hours of sleeping. Well… coma.

_"-he's been unresponsive ever since. His lungs are filled with corn. I can barely keep his oxygen above 80. He's also slightly hypothermic."_

_"How long ago was this?"_

_"About 35 minutes."_

_"Okay, get him into trauma 2. In need a warming blanket and a portable chest x-ray! I'm sorry, sir, I'm gonna need you to wait outside."_

_"What? No! That's my son!"_

_"Come on, cap, give 'em space to work."_

_"Page the OR, we need to get him up there right now and drain his lungs."_

"You really should eat something, cap" Judd says, making me jump as if I'd been burned.

"Huh?" I hum, completely out of breath.

"I said you should eat something. You're gonna be no good to TK if you collapse."

"I'm fine" I whisper, transferring my attention back to the motionless face resembling my son. Judd gives up on trying to get me to move and leaves, making this the first time I've been alone with TK in the past two days.

The tubes don't scare me as much anymore. They looked very intimidating at first, but the doctors explained what each one of them is, which makes it a little bit less awful. I've come to know the worst one on that horrible piece of cement, when the paramedics decided it was time for them to intubate TK. I was well aware of the fact that TK's breathing was anything but good at that moment, but the thought of someone else doing the breathing for your son… is crazy.

The next few tubes were added on the way to the hospital, while I was told to keep squeezing the ambu bag every five seconds as gently as I can, to make sure I wasn't doing more damage than good. Those were a fun twenty minutes of my life I'll never forget. The paramedic used that time to get an IV going, while simultaneously arguing with me about why he shouldn't give TK any unnecessary pain medication. I knew TK would've done anything to avoid opioids, and since he was too busy not breathing, it was my job to fight for him.

Surprisingly enough, the ER didn't reward TK with any more tubes, but to be fair, the OR really did make up for it with the chest tubes on either side of my son's chest. Those things look highly uncomfortable. And huge. The surgeon explained to me that the surgery was to make sure they removed every single grain of corn from TK's lungs, which apparently took forever. The chest tubes were the result of his chest being cracked open to ensure his lungs didn't collapse.

You think I'm done? Nope. Two more tubes to go.

Since TK's lungs have been through a lot, they're going to keep him on the ventilator for at least the next few days, to make sure his lungs get the rest that they need. Which also means that he can't eat. Hence tube number five, which is there to get the nutrients that he needs directly into his stomach. And last, but certainly not least is the tube that I'm sure TK will enjoy and appreciate very much, is the catheter, since he obviously isn't going to be making the short journey to the bathroom anytime soon. And that, ladies and gentlemen, completes the round of tubes.

I don't know how long I sit there, just staring at nothing, before the fingers inside my hand twitch. At first, it's almost unnoticeable, making me think it was just one of those subconscious things.

I can't resist to squeeze his hand though. And to my surprise, the cold hand squeezes back.

"TK?" I ask, carefully standing up and leaning closer to him. "Can you hear me?"

I'm trying not to get my hopes up, since the doctors told me they were keeping him mostly sedated, so that he's not too uncomfortable, while being stuck on the vent, but a part of me wants to see him awake so bad it hurts. I did say I was _trying_… doesn't mean I'm successful.

It takes a little more coaxing, but finally, TK's eyelids flutter and the sparkling blue eyes stare directly into mine.

"Hey, kiddo" I say, with a ridiculous grin plastered all over my face, trying it's best to disguise the tears that are threatening to fall. "Hey, buddy. You're okay, everything's okay. You're in the hospital, buddy. No need to worry about it though. I'm here and you're gonna be just fine. I promise." I don't see fear or confusion in his eyes, his hand squeezes mine a little harder though. "It's okay, TK. Get some rest. I'm not going anywhere."

He blinks a few more times, before finally closing his eyes again.

I lean closer to his ear, gently rubbing his head. "I love you, kid." I could almost swear I saw the corner of his mouth curve into a smile. "And just so you know, I'm _never_ making popcorn again."

_The end._

**What are we thinking? Do we like it or no? I kinda went a little dramatic with this one. Especially considering TK fell into corn, which I'm guessing is way more difficult to inhale than smaller grain, but hey, it's fiction. You might wanna get used to it, since I tend to do it quite often. Oops, I did it again… I'm not sure whether I like this chapter or not. I was gonna write a very long description of what happens at the hospital, but I figured I'd have to leave you hanging for even longer, so I decided to cut that short. It was either that or leaving you with a cliff-hanger, which I'm guessing some of you probably hate, so… The verdict was made, and the hospital scene is way shorter than intended. I hope you don't mind. Also it's literally one in the morning right now, so I'm sorry for any mistakes that I made.**

**So, what should I write next? Should I do something original or continue with my takes on what my ridiculous imagination would've liked to see on the show? If so, should I write something about the tornados, move on to episode 8 or 10? I was going to write my expectations for episode 8, but I kinda want to see where they take it first. I haven't seen it yet. (I know, I know, I don't know how I've managed to wait for this long.) I've seen spoilers though, so I sort of know what happens. It's impossible not to see spoilers when you have social media, no matter how much I try to avoid it. I might finally take the time and watch all three episodes this weekend. I'm guessing they're not gonna do anything dramatic to TK, but who knows, they might surprise me. (I really hope they do. Sorry, TK.)**

**I would really appreciate it if you left me a review, if you have the chance. To me, it's like a five-year-old getting a pile of candy. Absolutely amazing! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Till next time.**

**Love, N**

**PS: Tomorrow, 21st March, is World Down Syndrome day. Everybody is so focused on this whole coronavirus thing, so how about we change it up a little and help make a difference? I encourage you join me and consciously put on mismatched socks. The meaning behind this is that just because they don't naturally go together, doesn't mean they can't be friends. Isn't it cool to stand out by breaking the mould? So, let's do something nice. Let's embrace difference and wear bright, crazy socks with pride.**


	3. Mr Tyler Kennedy Strand - Part 1

**Hi :)**

**I'm baack! I've been wanting to write so badly lately, but believe it or not, college is still very much insane. (Shocker.) I know I shouldn't complain about it as much as I do, because it's really not the worst thing in the world. I'm thankful I have the opportunity to go to college, I just don't like the system, because it's diving me nuts and giving me anxiety. I'm loving this homeschool thing though. More than actual college anyway.**

**I hope all of you are doing okay. We've been on lockdown for 62 days as of today and I know most of the world is probably going through a somewhat similar situation. The number of coronavirus cases keeps rising to insane numbers, and the thought that we have to multiply that number by at least five… is insane to say the least. I mean, more than 4 million cases already?! Crazy... I know some people are having a really hard time without being able to leave their home. I'm one of those lucky people who actually enjoy this whole staying at home thing, so I really can't complain. I hope all of you are as okay as you can be in the current situation and I hope you're staying safe for your own safety and the safety of others. If anyone is having a hard time and needs someone to talk to or someone to listen, feel free to message me. (Even if you're not having a hard time and you'd just like to talk, please message me. I love talking to you.)**

**WhyDoIWrite****: Once again, thank you so so much! You always leave the kindest reviews. I looove it when I recognize usernames from the Chicago PD community, especially if we end up obsessing over the same characters too XD It makes it feel like home. I'm really glad you've enjoyed this story so far and obviously I hope you continue to in the future :)**

**Navyfan****: Hahah I'm glad you enjoyed the popcorn comment XD It just popped into my head just as I was trying to figure out how to end the chapter, and I wasn't sure whether it was too much or not. So, I'm really glad you appreciated it. And thank you so so much for the compliment :) It really means a lot. And I'm glad you like the idea of me writing back to the reviews. It does take a while to respond to everyone if I haven't posted in a long time, but it's worth it in the end. I love talking to all of you, so I really wish there was a more practical way to respond to reviews. Until then, I'll keep responding like this :)**

**larutanrepus89****: Thank you so much :) And congratulations! I hope all of you are still doing okay. I totally understand what you mean. I have sooo many ideas about what to write, and it drives me crazy that I can't afford to take the time to actually sit down and do it. On top of that I'm the type of person who needs to write the whole thing from beginning to end in one go. God forbid I have to stop writing in the middle of the chapter, because then I get stuck and don't know how to continue. That's exactly what happened with this chapter, which is why it took me forever to actually finish it. I hope you get to finish some of your stories too, they're amazing :)**

**YuukiAsuna41****: Welcome to the "obsessing over TK" club XD I'm really glad you enjoyed my stories :) I hope you're healthy and not drowning in work from college anymore. I know how that feels… **

**FlyingWolf29****: Guess what? I'm back again! Thank you so much, I really appreciate it :) I totally agree that there should be more TK whump in this world XD Obviously I know you already know this, because you can read my mind, but I decided to do another storyline before I actually do the one about tornados. It's coming at some point though, because I kinda have a thing for tornados… (I promise I'm not crazy. They scare the crap out of me in real life. I sort of had the pleasure to experience one when I was about 10 and let me tell you it was not fun.) Especially if those tornados happen to be combined with TK. (Maybe I am crazy after all XD) And oh boy were the last three episodes EPIC! I was losing my mind as I was watching them! Sooooo cool! First the shooting thing and then the flipped bus thing and then the northern lights and then I was dead! That's soo much to write about! I can't wait! Okay, fangirl moment over XD**

**Sara****: Thank you so so much and you're very welcome :) I'm really glad you liked the previous chapter. I have to knock on wood, but for the most part my family's doing okay. I hope you and your family and friends are doing okay too. It's a scary time.**

**shadow1314****: Thank you so much! I really wish there were more TK whump stories too. I would really like to write some original stories too, so hopefully I find the time to do it soon. As for prompts – they are always welcome. I'll definitely keep your idea in mind, because it's great and I love it! As of right now, I think you might be getting your request fulfilled very soon :)**

**Guest****: Thank you so so much, you're so sweet. I'm really glad you liked my version of the episode and once again thank you for all the positive feedback. It means a lot! Oh, and I'll try my best to cover all of the big moments from the episodes. I've always wanted to do that with almost any show that I watch, but I'm always way too late to the game. I have a tendency to join the fandom 6 seasons later than everybody else, which makes it kind of hard to cover everything. Maybe I'll manage to keep my promise this time :)**

**markylannister****: Thank you so much! I adore the father-son relationship TK and Owen have. It honestly makes my heart happy! And thank you for asking about my mom, I really appreciate it. She's doing really well so far. I hope you and your family are doing okay too :)**

**Jillian2232115****: I know right?! I keep checking if the season is actually over and I still can't accept the fact that it is. I. Want. More. No, I _need_ more. If the producers decided to make a whole 8-hour-long episode only about TK, I really wouldn't mind. I still can't get over how adorable he is. And thank you so much for the compliment :) It means a lot.**

**Betsy****: Thank you so much :) I don't know why, but I kind of wanted to see something evolve with those tornados too. I might take that storyline on in the next chapter. We'll see where it takes me. You're gonna get your tornados eventually, I'm sure of it. **

**NetMyne01****: Aww, thank you so much! I really appreaciate it.**

**Guest****: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my overly dramatic take on these XD What can I say, I'm a bit of an adrenaline junkie… I'm just glad there are people like me out there, who like the overly dramatic things as well. We make a great team!**

**Guest****: I can most certainly make reverse storylines where TK is the "uninjured one" if you would be interested in seeing a worried TK. I loved Owen's move from episode 1x04 too, even though I kinda like seeing TK get into dangerous situations. I'm hopeless XD I'll try my best to keep TK somewhat safe for a chapter and make him suffer emotionally (in the least creepy way possible XD).**

**Kay****: Thank you so much! I looove the relationship between TK and Owen, so I'm really glad you enjoyed my take on that :) And I definitely still take prompts. I think your idea is great, so I'm sure you'll be getting an emergency bad sick TK in the future. With a worried dad and team, of course.**

**Guest****: Your wish is my command. The next chapter is up!**

**Manna01****: Thank you so much! My updates may take forever, but don't worry, I'm gonna keep writing and posting for a long time. At least that's my plan.**

**Guest****: Thank you so so much! I' really appreciate you saying that :) And as you can see, the next chapter is finally up. Yaay me XD**

**BobWhite****: Surprise! It may have taken me almost two months, but the next chapter is finally up!**

**mysterious-lady-n-black****: Thank you so much! I've gotten quite a few requests to write about TK getting shot. I promise, I'll write my take on that storyline. (More information on that in the paragraph below.)**

**Guest****: Aww, I miss writing and interacting with all of you too. Believe it or not, I've finally posted again.**

**Oh wow, that was very likely the most reviews I've ever gotten. You're amazing and incredibly sweet. Thank you so much! I can't even begin to explain how much it means to me. In my experience, some communities on here tend to be way more positive than others (I'm not here to name names or judge), and I think that this is definitely one of the most positive ones I've been a part of. I couldn't be more thankful to be on this journey with all of you. Thank you for spreading positivity. This world needs more of that (as cheesy as it sounds).**

**Even though I've been getting by far the most requests for my take on TK getting shot, I kind of wanna wait for the right inspiration to hit me. I wanna make that storyline even more epic and insane than all of the other ones, so I'm thinking of making a multiple chapter and expanding it a little bit. What would you think about that?**

**Well, that being said (I'm sorry to disappoint), we're going to stay in episode 1x03 for a little longer. Do you see where I'm going with this? I hope you like it :)**

**Mr. Tyler Kennedy Strand**

**Part 1**

**TK's P.O.V.**

Massive headache? Check.

Sore ribs? Check.

A little bit of a metallic-tasting burning sensation in the corner of my lip? Check.

A whole bunch of painful spots all over the place, threatening to turn into beautiful bruises soon? Check, check, check.

What can I say… oops?

In my defence, Judd provoked me. Or I might've been the one doing the provoking, I don't even know.

The only thing I need right now is to hopefully get home to my own comfy bed and my soft fluffy blanket, where I can pretend the world doesn't exist, all without my dad noticing and finding out about this little event. Or anybody else for that matter. I actually think I'm doing quite well so far. I just might make it-

_Ouch_.

Now that was not nice, was it? Slamming my things on the desk like that. That had to have been loud enough for half of Austin to hear. Who's this idiot of a cop who did-

Oh, come on. I just had to say it, didn't I? And now I jinxed it.

"Seriously?" I say, giving Carlos the nastiest glare I can manage at the moment. Which is probably not a lot, because everything I do makes my head hurt like crazy, but whatever.

"Austin is a small town, TK" he says, slowly sitting down behind the desk, giving me some type of a look that has disappointment written all over it. I, on the other hand, hope that my face has _don't -dare-to-bug-me-unless-you-wanna-lose-an-eye-because-I'm-pissed-off_ written all over it. In capital letters. And an exclamation mark at the end. "Or should I say Tyler Kennedy."

"Ugh." Oh, yeah. I definitely jinxed it. Great.

I decide to let my face sink into the icepack once again, hoping that the cold will at least make the nasty headache go away, if it can't restore what's left of my dignity. It does a great job of hiding me from the world though, which is honestly very welcome right now.

"Bummer about getting arrested. People might find out you real name, which marks the first actual thing I've learned about you."

Well wasn't that a nasty comment? Makes me sound like an ass. I can already feel the rage I felt before the fight rising inside my chest once again.

"Isn't you processing me like a conflict of interest or something?" I spit out, without a second thought. Thinking hurts, alright? Cut me some slack.

Carlos leans forward, carefully unlocking the handcuffs on my wrists, making sure not to touch my split knuckles in the process. Small mercies.

"The good news is, neither of your new friends want to talk about that little scuffle tonight, and since you blew a 0.0, we're not even giving you a drunk and disorderly." He keeps avoiding eye contact, but then again, so do I. He pushes the incredibly noisy plastic bag with my belongings closer to me, before finally saying those beautiful words. "You're free to go."

"And what's the bad news?" I ask, even though I really don't care at this point. I just wanna get out of here as soon as possible and pretend I don't exist.

"The bad news is that means you did this with a clear head."

Oh. Right. Didn't think about that.

Carlos leans closer to me, finally looking straight into my eyes. "I'm not trying to be your boyfriend, or even your friend if you're not into it. But you should talk to someone about why you felt compelled to do something so suicidal."

Oh, that stings. The s-word in all its glory. If he only knew…

"Got a little crud there, by the way" he says, slamming a box of tissues in front of me and pointing at the corner of his lip. Can he seriously not be a little more gentle with innocent objects that have no desire whatsoever to make me feel like I've built a skyscraper on top of my head?

I do my best to grab one of the tissues as dramatically as I possibly can and make sure to roll my eyes in the process too, before gently dabbing it on my lips.

"Other side" Carlos adds, without even looking at me. Come on, really? I was sick the day we were learning about which side is right and which side is left. 22 years later, I still can't tell them apart. Let alone do this "his left is actually my right" thing he has going on. Or is it the other way around and his left is my… See, now I'm confused. Great.

I give him a death stare and move over to the other side of my lips.

"Stop. Just let me."

I'm not entirely sure whether I should just make a run for it or actually let him help me, but my normally catlike skills seem to be a little on the slow side today, so his gentle hands land on my skin before I can move out of his reach.

I swallow what's left of my dignity and thank him, accidentally making eye contact with him in the process. Which suddenly makes me realise he seems kind of off.

Oh.

Hello guilt. Forgot you existed. Damn it. I have to make this right, don't I?

Why can't my conscience just be on a spontaneous vacation for a day? No? Okay. It was worth a try.

I carefully lean a little closer to him and do my best not to look like I'm about to bite his head off.

"I'm sorry I went crazy on you the other night."

"I'm a cop. I'm used to crazy."

Wow, Carlos, that's just what I needed to hear. Good job. Argh! Use your words, TK. Use your words. Throwing a tantrum isn't gonna achieve anything. It wasn't his fault. He couldn't have known.

"Look, I just went through a really bad breakup. Like, nuclear bad." I whisper, taking a second trying to determine if I'm actually about to say this. Yup, I guess I am. "And then I relapsed."

"You mean with me?"

_What?!_ _No! _What is he, crazy?

"No..." God, he can't even look at me. Now I feel really bad. How do I put this…? Straightforward, I guess. "I mean with substances."

There goes the band aid. Is he gonna freak out and never talk to me again or is he gonna be the exception?

It takes him a second to process the information, which seems like an eternity to me. And the freaked out wide bambi eyes aren't making this any better.

"Right" he finally says after a while. "Which explains your reaction to the champagne…"

Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Carlos The Exception. Oh, my chest already feels so much lighter.

"I'm such an idiot. I'm- I'm sorry-"

"No, it's fine, okay?" I quickly interrupt him, before he can go too far down the guilt hole. I know none of this is his fault. "I mean, ever since I've gotten here, it's just- it's just grey. And I just feel numb all the time. I guess I just- I wanted to feel something."

As soon as I say it, I realize how ridiculous I probably sound. He's looking at me with so much concern it almost looks like he's seen a ghost. Or maybe that's because I just dropped the suicidal thoughts bomb on him.

Well, either way that's my cue to leave.

This has been way too much for one night and judging by the horrified look plastered on his face, he isn't taking it as well as I thought he was. But honestly, what did I expect? He's a cop. And I did drugs. Not the best combination, is it?

How could I be so stupid?

Did I honestly believe that he was just gonna be okay with this? Yeah right, TK. Guess again.

Wanting to get out of here as soon as humanly possible, I quickly grab my things from the incredibly noisy bag with some serious attitude and lack of coordination.

And then I proceed to stand up way too fast.

The second I'm up, black spots start dancing all over the room and I barely manage to casually steady myself on the edge of the desk, silently praying that Carlos didn't notice.

"Judging by that lip, I'd say mission accomplished" he says, completely oblivious to the fact that I'm just about three seconds away from puking all over his desk. Or maybe I'm about three seconds away from yelling in his face. Not sure yet.

Somehow, I manage to play the part and pretend that I'm perfectly fine by carefully swallowing my own vomit.

"You really busting my balls right now?" I say, trying my best to keep the boiling anger locked up inside of an imaginary cage.

"Yeah, I suppose I am" he says with a ridiculous grin, probably wanting to make me laugh it off. But I'm _way_ beyond that.

This impressive rage building up inside of me has reached the heights of Mount Everest and I'm honestly starting to expect smoke to erupt from my ears any second now. You know, like a volcano. Or that Harry Potter scene.

Wait, what was I doing a second ago?

Oh yeah, I was leaving. Well, trying to anyway. My ability to focus is… something.

I try to give Carlos another deadly glare, but only manage to make my headache spike to Empire State Building levels, so I quickly close my eyes to hopefully nullify my stupid idea.

It doesn't quite work.

Instead, my head manages to create a lovely buzzing sound that completely blocks out the outside world.

This is not good.

But I guess I sort of got my wish to hide from the world and pretend it doesn't exist. I couldn't see or hear anything right now, even if I tried to.

Suddenly, something touches my shoulder and makes me jump like a cat being spooked by a shadow. It probably looks as comical as it sounds. Or maybe it doesn't. I'm still mostly oblivious to the world.

But the buzzing isn't the only noise I hear anymore. There's this other noise, but I can't quite make out what it is… Maybe if I opened my eyes just a little, so I could see where it's coming from...

"ey. TK, can you hear me?"

_Jesus! _That scared me.

When did Carlos get up? He was sitting behind his desk two seconds ago, and now he's standing so close to me I actually see two of him instead of one.

"TK?" he asks again, even more concern in his voice, gently squeezing my shoulder to get me to talk. "TK, are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to get a paramedic to check you out?"

"What?" I ask, blinking rapidly, trying to get the double vision to leave. No paramedics. That's a definite no on that. I have no desire to ruin my night even more. "Oh, yeah. M'fine. Just sleepy."

I can see he's studying me carefully, still not letting go of my arm and probably trying to determine if my obvious lie should be a cause for concern or not. I give him a little smile, to try and get him to let it go.

"How about you sit down for a second and I can get you some water" he offers, only adding to my already cranky mood.

"Said m'fine" I whine, yanking my arm out of his grasp and causing myself to stumble backwards. He jumps forward, ready to catch me if needed, though I manage to steady myself before he has to touch me.

"Come on, Tyler, you really don't look so good. At least let me take you home-"

"Don't. Call me that." I know that I'm basically hissing at him by this point, but unless he wants me to bite his head off, he'd better back off.

He goes to say something as he reaches for my shoulder, but I duck out of the way just in time for him to miss me.

"Leave me alone" I bark, only now noticing the crowd we've gained over the last few minutes. There must be at least ten cops staring at either me or Carlos, which makes this even more awkward than it was.

I can tell that I hurt his feelings, but I honestly couldn't handle having another conversation right now. The sole task of getting mf legs to work is demanding enough.

I manage to take a few steps, before full on crashing into someone else's desk. I'm sure that's gonna bruise. Another officer steps closer to me, trying to offer help, but I wave him off.

Carlos must've given up on trying to reason with me, because I can't hear him talking anymore.

It's just me, my impressive headache and my uncoordinated limbs.

Damn it.

I just remembered that I came here in a police car. Which means I get to walk home.

Great.

It's gonna be a _long_ way home.

_To be continued…_

**So… I was trying my best not to do this, but as you can see, I'm splitting this chapter into two parts (or more, depending on where this journey takes us). I've been wanting to post a new chapter so badly and some of you have been asking me to update for weeks, so I figured half of a chapter was better than nothing. I hope you don't hate me. At least I tried not to leave you on the meanest cliff-hanger possible. (If you've read my Chicago PD story, you know that I love a good cliff-hanger. I can be one of those mean writers who leave you hanging in the most impossible spots ever. I honestly have no excuse, I just love the adrenaline XD)**

**I hope you enjoyed the first part of this chapter. Obviously, it was based on the dialogue from the show, with a little bit of a Nessie twist to it. I really hope you liked it, even though it didn't have very much whump in it. Yet. (*laughs like an evil villain*) I'm not entirely sure where I'm going to go with this story, so if you have any requests, feel free to let me know. I do have a general idea of what's about to happen though, so I can't promise that I'm gonna grant all of your wishes.**

**As always, prompts are more than welcome (To those of you who've sent me requests already, I hear you and I'm planning on writing what you've asked for. I promise.), as are reviews. I love interacting with you and I really do care what you guys think. Thank you for reading and really hope I manage to post the next chapter sooner than the last time. If not, feel free to blame my college XD**

**Once again, I hope you're healthy and safe. Until next time, whenever that will be.**

**Love, N**

**PS: Oh my god I just remembered. WE'RE GETTING ANOTHER SEASOOOON! I almost cried when I saw the Instagram posts on Easter. I have a really high bunk bed and I sat up so fast I actually hit my head on the ceiling. It was great! The bruise was definitely worth it though XD**

**PS2: (In the next 5 paragraphs I go on a very long rant about my current health situation. If you'd prefer not to read that, please feel free to skip the rest. Thank you.)**

**It's been forever since I've started writing this. Literally. Exactly 5 weeks as of today. I know the exact date, because that was the last "normal" day before I woke up with quite scary pain in my chest and realised I had a low-grade fever too. No other symptoms though. (Kock on wood.) No cough, no runny nose. Nothing whatsoever. I had no clue what it could possibly be, since I hadn't left my apartment in 24 days. Like at all. Not even to go on a walk. Well, I did take a 2-minute walk to take out the trash twice, but what are the odds of me actually catching something that fast? I am considered more likely to get coronavirus because of another autoimmune disease I have, but still. This whole coronavirus thing is just one big question mark. Not even the symptoms are the same in every case, so how was I supposed to know, what this was?**

**I got tested for coronavirus 10 days later and guess what? I was negative. (In case anyone's wondering, it's not nearly as unpleasant as it looks.) All the bloodwork came back negative too, so the doctor went out on a limb and put me on antibiotics for no particular reason. Obviously, that achieved absolutely nothing, since I didn't need them in the first place. I then had my blood taken again. Twice. And guess what? Everything was still negative. And then I had to get my blood taken again. Are you keeping score? That's a whole lot of poking for someone who hates needles with a passion. I haven't had my blood taken this many times in the last 5 years all together. Anyway all of the tests came back negative, so I still have no clue what's happening.**

**It's been an eventful five weeks to say the least. I still have a fever, which is getting kind of ridiculous. (Yes, that makes it 35 days of fever in case you're counting.) My chest stopped hurting after 3 days, which was great, until it started hurting again 25 days later. And then it stopped hurting again 3 days after that. I'm thoroughly confused at this point. The fever is really starting to get annoying because I'm dead on my feet most of the time. Not to mention the chest pain thing, which is probably one of the scariest things of this whole situation (health wise).**

**I'm well aware of the possibility that the coronavirus test was a false negative, and if that's the case I'd honestly be happy to know what this is and that it'll pass eventually. I'm beyond thankful that I haven't infected my mom with whatever this is. I would it myself alive if I did. I'm also very familiar with anxiety, but my gut's telling me that this is not it. I haven't been this happy in months if not years, because I get to be at home with my mom instead of a college dorm where everything's stressful. So I really don't quite see how this could be caused by anxiety. But I could be wrong. Apparently my heartbeat has been kinda fast, which has never happened to me before (the first time it was 142 and the second time it was 107), but other than that I have zero answers. If anyone has any advice on what I could do, please let me know. Our healthcare system is a very interesting thing, so I should probably figure out a way to help myself. Okay I'm done ranting XD Thank you for putting up with my mysterious brain and once again, I apologise for the longest author's note in the history of me.**


End file.
